Vauseman One shots
by Xenda91
Summary: A bunch of Vauseman one shots I have written in post OITNB depression


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction on this site, and I would love it if you could give me suggestions for this series. I hope you enjoy!**

Pipers life had been far from perfect. On the surface it seemed that way, she had a rich family, was good in school, and had managed to get in Smith College. But below that it was pretty messed up. Her father cheated on her mother, her parents where harsh and she was always terrified of disappointing them, and their blatant homophobia made it impossible to come out as Bisexual, a secret she only shared with those closet to her.

Alex's life was going pretty well. On the surface it seemed like the opposite of that, her father had abandoned her, and her mother could barely support her. She was bullied all through school, and was alone for most of her life. But when she met Fahri, and joined the drug ring, everything changed. She was rich, powerful, and envied, everything she had wanted to be when she was younger. Her mother accepted her being a Lesbian, and she didn't have to hide it away.

It was a cold autumn night when Alex first saw her. She often saw hot girls walk into the bar she frequently came to with her friends, but there was something so different about this one. Alex decided to go talk to her.

"So, Piper Chapman." That was her name. It seemed to fit her. Alex had never met someone like Piper. The two of them talked for hours, both knowing exactly what to say, and exactly how to make each other laugh, despite being complete strangers. Piper eventually had to leave, and Alex gave her her number.

Piper could not stop thinking about the woman she had met at the bar. She was stunningly beautiful, charming, funny, and exciting, so much more than anyone else she had met. Piper wanted to call her, but she was scared. She was scared that Alex regretted talking to her, and scared of getting more attached to her. And most of all, she was scared of being with a woman. But one fateful night, she picked up her phone and dialed the number Alex had given her. And when she got to Alex's apartment, she was so glad she did. The night was perfect, it was the best sex Piper had ever had. Until Alex's girlfriend had come in and punched her in the face. The night had ended with a "fuck you" Rather than a "Goodbye" and yet after that disaster, Piper could not forget about Alex.

Alex had royally fucked up her chance with Piper. She didn't expect Sylvia would be back then, she had been gone for the last three days, not offering any sort of explanation. Alex had fully given up her hope of ever talking to piper again, and ended up going to the bar with Sylvia one night, desperate to forget. Her girlfriend had forgiven her for cheating, but part of Alex didn't want to be forgiven. Part of her wanted Sylvia to leave her, but the other part of her wanted to cling on to what they still had. When Alex was waiting to use the bathroom, she did not expect to hear Piper's voice saying "Hey." From behind her. Her heart missed a beat at the sound of that gentle voice trying to get her attention. Alex apologized for that night, but Piper didn't seem mad anymore. Alex did not expect that she would end up kissing Piper while her girlfriend was about twenty meters away from them. She also did not expect that they were going to have sex in that bathroom, yet thats what happened. Piper was beginning to feel imperative to Alex.

Piper had never expected she was going to fall in love with the black haired woman she met in a bar on that cold autumn night. Yet she had, because nothing ever goes according to plan, at least not in Pipers life. Piper didn't expect she could ever find someone who completed her the way alex did. She trusted Alex more than she had ever trusted anyone else, more than she trusted herself, even. Because even after all the shit they'd been through, all the bad stuff, bad choices, the fights, and the crimes they had committed together, in Alex's arms was the only place Piper truly felt safe.


End file.
